He Said, She Said
by Amanders
Summary: Dr. Janet Frasier is livid....and Daniel Jackson's the cause of it!
1. Revelations

"_DANIEL JACKSON!"_

The sound of her voice alone left everyone in the hallway feeling dread as they scrambled out of her way. Doctor Janet Frasier, though she was small, was a powerhouse that no one in their right mind would want to mess with. She had an understanding with needles. Period.

With everyone scurrying out of her way, Janet allowed herself an inward fiendish smile as she prowled down the hallway that led to the man in question's lab. She was furious; people knew that and so therefore were getting out of her way. She found that quite amusing…and also what her hurt ego needed.

Continuing to storm down the corridor, her heels madly clicking the ground, she watched as everyone pressed themselves to the walls and stood very still as she passed. Janet's mind acknowledged that she'd have to apologize to them later, but she didn't particularly care at the moment. She needed to vent her frustrations, and nothing was going to get done before that.

* * *

Daniel Jackson, at work in his lab, unfortunately hadn't heard her shout. Completely oblivious to his fate, he sat hunched over at his desk, an artifact from another planet before him. He had been at translating it since yesterday afternoon, and had only gone home very late at night after Janet had firmly, yet gently, insisted. 

So he went home.

He then came back bright and early in the morning—well, it wasn't that bright at 3:00, but it certainly was early—and had continued working on it from where he had left off.

Just as he was adding a final note to his analysis of the artifact, however, someone forcefully threw his door open, making it hit the wall behind it with a loud bang. That sudden noise, in contrast with the peaceful silence his lab had been before, made the archeologist jump, knocking over his mug full of stone-cold coffee…right onto his notes.

"No!" the man cursed, and ran to save his hard work from the evils of the coffee, not even bothering to look at who had made the noise. That was Daniel's first mistake. His second was not putting his findings directly into the computer. He found, after wiping the stained and soaking papers off, that he could not read more than half of what he had just finished.

Mentally cursing himself, he finally looked up at the person in his doorway…and wished that he had never gone to work that day.

Janet Frasier, the one who always healed him good-naturedly after his injuries, was looking at him like he wasn't human. Her arms were folded over her chest, her normally beautiful face was distorted into a scowl, and her deep chocolate eyes were regarding him like he was a bug. He knew it did not look good for him.

Placing his soggy papers back on his newly dry desk, Daniel adjusted his glasses and decided to bite the bullet. "Janet? What's wrong?"

The woman huffed at him and took a step into his lab. "Sam just told me that you have a girlfriend who you're madly in love with," she said, her voice a combination of coolness and something else Daniel didn't recognize.

What she said shocked him. He didn't remember talking about his love life with Major Carter! Then the time Sam had come over to ask about a translation popped into his head and he recalled that she had stayed to chit-chat afterward. They had had beers…_several_ beers.

Had she gotten him _that _drunk that he told her?

"Girlfriend? " he stammered out, looking up at her as he raked his fingers through his short brown hair. "Well, um, not an actual girlfriend…just someone I…like."

"And _who_ is she?" the doctor demanded as she stepped towards him.

"Why do you want to know?" Daniel countered.

"Well, I…uh…" Janet was suddenly tongue-tied and found the floor very interesting.

Daniel looked at her, a soft expression on his face. "I won't tell you outright who it is, but I'll tell you what she's like…maybe you can figure it out from there. She's the strongest and most amazing person I know. She puts people first before herself, and she doesn't stop until she has performed every miracle that has been asked of her. She is determined, stubborn, and can hold her own against the toughest and biggest men."

Daniel paused. Blue eyes met brown…brown eyes that no longer held fury in them, but a slight dawning of understanding. "She doesn't complain because I get hurt a lot, and she heals all my injuries. She's there for me to talk about anything that happens to be on my mind, and is my rock whenever I need it. And for all this, I think I've fallen in love with her."

Janet's face fell into disbelief. "But it can't be…?"

Daniel nodded a little shyly, pushing his glasses up yet again. "It is, Janet. I don't know when it happened, but I think I've fallen for someone...and that someone's _you_."

"Me?" she said, walking slowly forward. The archeologist nodded, and that was all she needed. Taking his head in her hands, she leaned upward and kissed him lightly. "I thought it was someone else…" Janet confessed, liking the feeling of his arms around her, "…someone else I had to hunt down and _destroy_!" She said the last part with a wink.

"Nope," he said with a smile. "No one but you."

"Sam is gonna get it…_later_," Janet muttered under her breath, making Daniel laugh before he swooped down to claim her lips ardently once again.

* * *

Sam walked down the corridor that had Daniel's lab attached to it. She had been working on a new Naquadah reactor and had taken a break when she had heard from a passerby that Doctor Janet Frasier had stormed down that hallway to Doctor Jackson's lab. She wanted to see if either one needed saving…or if something had happened between them. 

She had known before that Janet liked Daniel a lot—and she knew from their little talk before that Daniel really liked Janet. So, Sam just hadn't given Janet all the information she knew…just enough to get her frustrated enough to go over to his lab. Carter hoped that her small plan had worked, and subconsciously crossed her fingers.

Casually walking past Daniel's lab, she stopped right in the doorway and couldn't help smiling. It had worked! Her plan had actually worked! Janet and Daniel were both inside his lab…and instead of arguing, both were quite happily kissing the other…very passionately.

Deciding to give them some privacy, Sam left to find Teal'c. He owed her some money for this!


	2. Plottings

_Author's note: A **huge** goes to all of you who have reviewed this fic. It is greatly appreciated and made my day to know that you liked it! This fic was designed to only be the one chapter...but because of a comment, I have decided to write a few more. Thank you for inspiring me! (And, in case any of you are wondering, Heroes_ _has never happened in my book. I'm a die-hard Dan-Jan shipper and so she's still alive according to me and a bunch of other people!) ;o) And now...onto the story!

* * *

_

The doorbell rang at exactly 18:00 hours, and Daniel felt like a nervous teenager on his first date all over again. After he and Janet had confessed that they really liked the other, and after several amazing kisses, Daniel had acted impulsively…and invited Janet over to his house after work for coffee and to talk.

She was right on time.

Nervously running his fingers through his hair once again, he paused in front of his mirror quickly to check his appearance. He normally never cared, but today was different. His life was taking a different turn—one definitely for the better—and he couldn't wait!

Restraining himself from skipping giddily to the door, the archeologist opened it as reserved as he could…his jaw dropping on its own accord. Janet, whom he was used to seeing in her normal lab coat and uniform, had changed before coming over. Dark flare blue jeans, and a creamy top accentuated her figure, while her shimmering brown hair had been taken down from its customary bun and now framed her beautiful face.

Daniel had to remind himself to breathe.

"Hi," he managed to gasp as he moved out of the way to let her in.

"Hi there, yourself," she said with a soft smile that sent shivers down his spine. Reaching up with one hand, she gingerly closed his jaw. "Trying to catch flies, are we?" she asked, making him shake his head and chuckle.

Showing her to his living room, he sat her down before going into his kitchen.

"How was the rest of work?" he asked vaguely as he gathered everything he needed to make them coffee.

The medical doctor chuckled softly. "Fine. Siler came in with a huge gash, but all I could think about was getting off of work to come and see you. I accidentally wrote down 'arm amputation' instead of 'arm laceration.' I hope he won't be missing that arm too much…"

"You didn't!" Daniel yelped from the other room, almost dropping the mugs he was getting from his cabinet.

"No, you're right. I didn't. Siler got a few extra stitches, though. My mind was here…right where my heart is."

Daniel came in right them with the coffee and sat next to her, putting both drinks down on the coffee table before leaning over and kissing her softly.

"You should've seen me before you came here," he murmured against her neck as he held her close. "I was a wreck! I must've gone through all my shirts before putting the first one back on. I haven't wanted to look presentable in a very long time."

"Mmm, well, I'll have you know I love the deep blue shirt…it goes well with your khakis and it accentuates your deep blue eyes," she said as she leaned back from his embrace to put her forehead against his. "But you could've been dressed in a pink tutu and covered in mud, and I would've still thought you were the nicest-looking thing on the planet."

Daniel's only reply was to lean forward the two inches separating them and kiss her soundly.

"So, tell me again how you found out about me and my crush on you," Daniel whispered once they had parted for air. Janet smiled next to him and picked her coffee up from off the table, taking a sip before answering.

"Sam told me," she replied simply. An eyebrow rose and her lips formed a small confused smile. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"I don't think so…but I think Sam heard more than that I had a crush on someone," Daniel said, putting his drink down and snuggling comfortably closer to the doctor. "I mean, I don't remember telling her that I liked you, giving me reason to think that I was drunk at the time and told her that I had a crush on you. You know I have a low tolerance of alcohol, and Sam—after being around the Colonel for so long—has a real taste for the stuff. I think I only had two," he hastily added after seeing Janet's face.

"So she knew you liked _me_, and not some mystery girl?"

"Yep."

"And she didn't tell me!"

"Doesn't look like it."

"Oh, she is going to get it…just like I said in your lab. But how?" Janet leaned against the man next to her and began to think, content when he put an arm around her in a tender embrace.

"Maybe…" the archeologist began, but then fell silent.

"Maybe what?" Janet softly, gently asked.

"Maybe we can get her at her own game," he said deviously, a twinkle in his eye. "We could get her and Jack to admit that they like each other."

"Brilliant!" Janet exclaimed. "How shall we begin?"

"Well," Daniel said and began whispering into her ear what he had planned.

"That's definitely doable," Janet said with a devious smile, and kissed her coconspirator soundly before they finalized each little detail.

The plan would go into action in a week.

The Major and Colonel wouldn't even know what hit them!


	3. Untertainty

_Author's Note: Thank you all who have read my story so far! I'm not sure where my muse is taking me, so I've no idea how long this story will be. Special thank you to: Danielle Swantek, kasluvssg1 (so do I :D), janissima, RyanKathrynCelia, SG-Fan, hiya, and Girlzrule17 for commenting! Your compliments and encouragementare much appreciated! A huge thank-you also goes to my best friend Sabrina who beta'd this for me! And now...onto the story!_

* * *

For the second time in a little over a week, people were looking at Dr. Janet Frasier, MD, strangely and cautiously. This time, however, they weren't shaking in their boots as they watched her storm down the hallway. No, this time they were watching her walk down the hallway…too cheerful for their taste. 

It was how they pictured she'd be if she had stuck Colonel O'Neill with at least a dozen needles…or, on the other hand, it was the expression she wore when she was currently contemplating it.

And people didn't want her to decide that she wanted to use them as pincushions, as well…so they stayed far away.

They didn't know how close they were to the actual thoughts going through her mind as she walked away from the women's locker room, her task accomplished. She couldn't wait to see what would happen…but right now, she'd settle for lunch with Daniel in the commissary. She wanted to hear how his part of their plan had gone, and what they were going to do for stage two.

* * *

Major Samantha Carter arrived at work quite a bit later than usual. Her motorcycle had broken down on the way here and she had had to call for help. The General knew about it and had arranged for a tow, as well as a different car to come and pick her up. She was already two hours late.

Walking to her locker, she opened it and was surprised when something fell to the floor. Shrugging mentally, she bent down and picked it up…her brain freezing and heart fluttering at what she saw.

It was a note on SGC letter letterhead that said: _Samantha…I've been working with you for a long time now, and have fallen in love with your smile, your willingness to do anything to save your teammates and friends, and the way you brighten my day by just walking into the room. I'd like to thank you and show my appreciation for you in person. Central Park, 19:00 hours tonight, near the big old oak._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Sam sat down on the bench, staring at the note in her hands. Someone at the SGC had been in love with her for _years_? She looked at the note, trying to find any clues as to who sent it…but there were none. It was typed—specifically for that reason. It was a problem that would bother her until she found out; the only way to figure out who the person was…was to go to the designated place.

And Major Samantha Carter never liked to not figure a problem out.

* * *

Humming slightly to herself after a long day's work, Carter slid her ID card into the reader and waited for the elevator to arrive. She wanted desperately to go home and change so she could meet this mystery person…whose identity had been on her mind all day. Was it someone she actually knew well? Or was it someone who knew her, but she didn't know them at all?

Lost in thought, she didn't sense someone come and stand next to her.

"Think that hard all the time, Carter, and your brain will fry," a male voice said, startling Sam out of her reverie. Looking over, she saw who it was and smiled.

"Sir!" she exclaimed. "I didn't even realize you were there!"

"Special Ops, Carter…Special Ops. So…what're you doing tonight?" Colonel O'Neill said it casually, and gave no hint of anything. What if he wasn't the one who gave her the note? What if the person turned out to be Walter, or someone like that? Wait…Walter had a fiancée and they were quite happy together. Carter mentally sighed in relief. It wasn't that she didn't like the man…far from it! It's just that she didn't like him romantically.

Now the man next to her on the other hand…

"Carter? Earth to Carter!" Something waved in front of her face and Carter jumped again.

"Sorry sir!" she said, automatically jumping to attention. If only O'Neill knew the nature of her thoughts about him…well, she'd be court-martialed and transferred quicker than she could say 'it was only day-dreaming!'

"Jeez! Stand down, Carter! You scare me when ya do that. Well, are ya gonna tell me what you're doing or do I have to beat it outta ya?" the Colonel joked, smiling that special slow smile that made her want to melt right on the spot.

"I'm…doing something," she mumbled, suddenly wondering if meeting the person at the park was such a good idea after all. _No,_ she thought firmly, _I want to know who it is!_

"Oh fer cryin' out loud! If you're not gonna tell me, just say so!" The elevator doors suddenly opened and Carter glanced at them before her eyes were drawn back to the handsome Colonel, who was continuing to talk. "I hope you have fun with whatever you're doing. I actually need to finish some paperwork. I just wanted to talk to ya before ya left. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, sir," the Major said with a small smile and stepped into the elevator, her mind slowly turning back to who her mystery person was…the butterflies in her stomach settling down, as well.


	4. Answers

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the wonderfully kind reviews! I have decided, unless ya'll want otherwise, to do only one more chapter after this one. Tell me what ya'll think, and I'll think about it! ;oD And now...onto the story!

* * *

_

Sam took a deep breath before she got out of her car and commanded her hands to stop shaking slightly.

But, she had reason to shake: this was it. After waiting several long hours, she was going to meet the person who had fallen in love with her...or so they said. The Major didn't know who to expect, and that was the problem.

Deciding that the only way she'd ever find out was to go to the old oak, she shut her car door and swallowed, beginning to walk to the unknown.

* * *

Janet snuggled closer to Daniel on the park bench they were sharing. They could see everything from where they were sitting, and she was excited. Their plan had been put into action and was moving along smoothly…she just wished that everything turned out all right.

"Anxious?" whispered the man next to her into her ear as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her tighter to him.

"Slightly," the doctor replied truthfully. "I hope that everything turns out like we planned it. I have Teal'c hiding in the trees for an added precaution…y'know…in case something goes horribly wrong."

"Good thinking…but I don't think it will." Daniel pushed his glasses up and glanced over at the site they had set up. Sam still wasn't there, but she had more than ten minutes. She wasn't late yet, so he wasn't worried.

"I hope everything works out," Janet said while leaning her head against Daniel's shoulder.

"Oh, me too, sweetheart…me too."

* * *

With her heart fluttering, Sam walked towards the old oak. The sun was setting beautifully low on the horizon, and all she could see was a silhouette of a man leaning against the oak. Her heart leaped and her stomach plummeted. That was the man who had sent her the note!

Sam knew that if she didn't like him, she could take him out without trouble.

But she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Walking closer, she suddenly got the urge to turn back…but she kept herself going forward. She _needed_ to know who it was, even if she regretted finding out later. Carter needed the mystery to be put to rest.

The figure ahead, she saw after coming out of her own reverie, finally noticed her…and then he spoke.

"Carter?" The name escaped his lips softly, almost like a caress…but Sam heard it loud and clear.

Her mystery man was actually the Colonel! Her heart soared and an uncontrollable grin erupted on her face…but why did he seem surprised?

"Sir?" she asked him, walking up the slight hill. "What's wrong?"

"You're the one who sent me the note?" he asked her, and Sam's hopes fell.

"I didn't sent you a note, sir…and I'm willing to bet you didn't send me mine, either." Sam tried not to sound disappointed…but it didn't work. The Colonel saw right through her.

"Oh fer crying out loud…I think we've been set up." Looking at his Major, Jack's heart went out to her. She looked normal on the outside to anyone else…but to the Colonel, he could tell she was shattered—and he wanted to fix that. The next words out of her mouth set his resolve even firmer.

"It isn't so bad, though, is it, sir?" She almost whispered it, her sapphire eyes seeming to plead with him to agree with her.

Jack took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, kissing it before enclosing it warmly between two of his. "No, it isn't bad at all. And call me Jack, Sam. It's a special occasion, after all. Someone finally fooled Major Samantha Carter, the astrophysicist!"

"Jack!" Sam laughed, her mood lightened. She finally looked around her. Around her on the ground was a blanket with a picnic of some sorts and lit candles everywhere. It was quite cozy on the warmish summer's evening, and she was intent on enjoying this time she had with her Colonel.

* * *

Janet sighed contentedly as she watched the two on the hill. They weren't shouting, they weren't giving each other the cold shoulder…they were talking! That was always a good sign. And then the Colonel kissed the Major's hand! Frasier knew she and Daniel had done the right thing.

Daniel, watching the events as they unfolded, picked up a walkie-talkie he had kept in his pocket. "Teal'c? You can go back to watching Star Wars. Jack and Sam are fine."

"Indeed. As you wish, DanielJackson. Would you like to accompany me in viewing how San Holo and Luke Skywalker attempt to defeat Darth Vader?"

Daniel laughed before responding. "It's Han Solo, Teal'c…and I think I'll pass. I already have a date."

"As you wish," the alien said and signed off, heading back home to watch his movie.

"You'd better believe you have a date!" Janet said softly as she kissed him. Minutes later, they got up from the picnic table, hand in hand, heading to Daniel's car and later to his house.

* * *

"Shall we sit and eat?" the Colonel suggested, helping the Major sit down. "I, for one, want to know who would write what they did in my note."

"How'd you get it? What did it say?" Sam asked, looking through the cooler for food.

"Hold on! One question at a time! When I returned to my office after talking to you in front of the elevator, it was just sitting there, propped against my keyboard. Since I saw you leave, I didn't think it was going to be you…and truth be told I was disappointed. I'm glad it turned out the way it did."

Sam smiled. "Me too, Jack. What did your letter say?"

"_Jack…I've been working with you for a long time now, and have fallen in love with your lame jokes, your willingness to do anything to save your teammates and friends, and the way you brighten my day by making me laugh all the time. I'd like to thank you and show my appreciation for you in person. Central Park, 19:00 hours tonight, near the big old oak. Your Secret Admirer,_" the Colonel quoted. "Kinda corny if ya ask me."

"It's almost exactly like mine."

"Think they're trying to tell us something?"

"Maybe." Sam was avoiding the Colonel's eyes, and he noticed. Leaning over, he cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her head.

"Sam, I know we said we'd leave it in the room…but I don't think that's an option anymore," he said softly, his chocolate eyes warm and loving. "Especially if someone else think that way so much that they set us up to be here together like this. I'll go only as far as you'll let me. The President owes me several favors, y'know."

Sam smiled at her Colonel, her eyes radiating exactly what he felt inside. He knew her answer without having her speak.

And so, leaning forward even more, Jack kissed Sam. It was gentle, soft, and full of promise of what was to come. Sam knew she was making the right decision. After several years of working with this man, she knew Jack was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

She didn't know who had given both of them the anonymous note…but she was forever grateful towards them. They had finally made both of them realize that what they wanted wasn't worth waiting for anymore…that they both wanted a relationship now. They would do anything in their power to make it be so, and Carter was happy about that.

Wrapped in the Colonel's arms, she hadn't a care in the world. Wait 'til Janet finds out what happened!

But for the time being, Carter would content herself to kiss O'Neill soundly until they were both breathless…


	5. Realization

_Author's Note: This is the final part! It's been great writing! I had lots of fun! Another idea is in the works, so keen an eye out for it coming soon! A HUGE "Thank You!" goesto all of you who reviewed it! The comments are much appreciated! _

_And now...onto the story:o)_

* * *

The next day, Sam had the goofiest grin on her face as she walked into work. She and O'Neill had had a wonderful evening together—talking, laughing, cuddling, and most important of all: kissing. His kisses were like nothing she'd ever experienced before! They were soft, tender, hungry, and lingering, with the promise of more. They made her feel worshipped, like he was paying homage to her in the most special way. She never wanted them to end.

Together, they had decided to go slow. They'd date, flirt, and do things like a normal couple would. Even if the President didn't give them permission, they had vowed to continue to act on their newly realized feelings…even if it meant meeting in secret. They hoped it didn't turn to that, however…not being able to express the way they feel would be very hard in public.

And that had made it very hard on their desires not to go home together and continue from where they had left off. But somehow, they had parted ways at 2:00 hours that morning…after a very long, very sweet good-night—actually good-morning—kiss.

But that was hours before. Sam was smiling because she knew that she'd be able to see her Colonel here again at work…but first, she needed to take a detour.

"Janet!"

There came no answer from the still infirmary. No one had gotten hurt—yet—on the base, and so the most logical choice would be to look for her in her office.

"Janet?"

The door was shut.

Sam, slightly confused, went to the door and stealthily tried the handle. It was open. So she shrugged and decided to surprise the doctor by throwing the door open. What she found made her smile and remember even fiercer.

Janet was standing behind her desk, locked in a passionate kiss with none other than Daniel! They appeared to have not noticed that she had entered the room…and if they did, they didn't acknowledge it. After waiting a few minutes, Sam finally cleared her throat. The couple slowly ended the kiss and looked at her with a smile.

"Hey, Sam," Janet greeted, liking the goofy smile the Major unconsciously wore. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping to talk to you for a minute," Sam said. She was suddenly nervous and unsure about how Janet would react to what she had so say. Chiding herself, she knew that the doctor was a very good friend and that she'd be happy for her and the Colonel.

Shaking her head slightly to bring her back to reality, she was just in time to hear her friend say, "Of course! Daniel was just leaving."

"Mmm…no, I wasn't. But I will…for now…" he said and unabashedly swooped in for another kiss from Janet before leaving.

"Briefing in an hour, Sam?" he called over his shoulder with a smile.

"I'll be there!" she smiled back and finally turned to face her friend.

"So?" the doctor inquired, taking a seat behind her desk while trying to fix her disheveled and thoroughly-kissed appearance.

"Well, yesterday both Jack and I received letters from an anonymous person, setting—"

"Jack?" Janet pretended to be shocked. Carter _never _used the Colonel's first name…even when off duty. Looking up at her friend, Janet noticed that Sam blushed slightly at getting caught.

"The Colonel! You know what I mean… Anyway! The person set us up together…alone…in a semi-secluded spot. I guess they were hoping that we'd do something. And, well…we did!"

Janet cheered, letting her excitement from the night before come out now. She knew part of the results of what had happened yesterday, though not all of them, so she was happy to be hearing them now. "Well? What happened?"

"We talked, ate, laughed…had a great time. We cuddled under the stars, and shared some _amazing_ kisses." Sam sighed, and her eyes got a far-away look in them. Coming quickly back to reality, however, she continued. "But most importantly, we decided to go slow…and to continue to see each other romantically even without the President's approval. We've finally decided not to leave things in that room. Jack says that the President owes him big time for saving the world multiple times, so he's going to try to get things straightened out so we can be together. Oh, Janet, I feel so excited and worried!"

"Everything'll be fine," Janet soothed. "It's a lucky thing that anonymous person set you two up!"

"Yes, it was. I'm forever grateful to them for doing this."

Janet smiled fiendishly and slowly got up from her chair, moving around it towards the exit as if she was checking something out. Turning towards the Major, she said, "You're most welcome," and ran out of the infirmary, heading towards Daniel's lab.

**_"JANET!"_**

It was sweet, sweet revenge…


End file.
